1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to oscillators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oscillators are used for a variety of applications in processors and other devices, such as generation of clock signals. An oscillator typically includes a set of internal nodes, where the generated periodic signal is based on the state of the internal nodes. During normal operation, each of the internal nodes alternates states at a particular frequency that determines the frequency of the periodic signal. Prior to starting of the oscillator, such as immediately following a reset of a processor, the internal nodes can be in unknown or indeterminate states. This can result in the generated output signal locking on to harmonic components of the desired output signal. The harmonic components result in an output signal that oscillates at a different frequency than intended.